wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Forest
The Forest is the ninth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is a quite small level. The level takes place in a forest with grassy platforms, tall tree stumps, Trackballs, and much more. Plot When you choose this level (for the first time), the first cutscene plays. It shows Link drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal, marking his first appearance in The Subspace Emissary. The next cutscene shows Yoshi sleeping on a tree stump as Link walks past him. This wakes Yoshi for a brief period, and then he goes back to sleep. Suddenly, the Battleship Halberd is seen flying over The Forest dropping Shadow Bugs which form into Primids. Link then prepares to fight, and is quickly joined by the awakened Yoshi and they give chase to the Battleship Halberd. From this point, the player must choose either Link or Yoshi. When the level is completed, Link arrive at The Forest edge and reach a cliff, which forces them to take a different direction. Link and Yoshi are seen looking at the retreating Battleship Halberd (over The Wilds). After this, Link and Yoshi join your team. When you replay this level, you should notice a Door above a platform near the beginning of the level (which was not there before). Enter it. A cutscene will show Toon Link on his ship looking around. When he spots you, he prepares to fight you. Walkthrough When the player begins this level, he must watch the first cutscene, and then choose to play as Yoshi or Link. When you begin, you should start running down a hill. Some Primids will fall to the ground/ approach you, while some Boom Primids throw their boomerangs at you. When they are defeated, the player should continue moving, until he sees a large platform. He should enter a forced battle against Primids, and Boom Primids. When they are defeated, continue moving. You should walk up a hill. Near a platform (which will later have the Door to Toon Link above it), a Puppit will fall to earth, and get prepared to attack. After it is defeated, the player should continue moving. He should notice a platform much like a higher platform of ground, with a Bucculus waiting for the player, and some tree branches of a tree above it, Avoid/defeat the Bucculus and jump to the branches. Keep jumping until you reach the top of the tree stump. Another Puppit will fall to earth. If you fall to the ground, some Boom Primids on other tree branches will throw their boomerangs at you. Ignore them and get to the bottom. Jump onto the platform on your left and go through the hole in the tree. A Door should be there. Go inside to find an Orange Cube and a Flame Jyk. Exit out of the hole, and jump up to the branches with the Boom Primids. Defeat the Boom Primids and jump up to the other tree stump. Two more Puppits will fall to earth. When they are defeated, jump to the other tree stump. If you fall to the bottom, you will find nothing but two Bucculuses. At the other tree stump, one more Puppit will fall to earth. When you fall to the ground, you will notice no more tree stumps, and a Turquoise Cube at your side. Collect its collectible (s). When you move on, you will notice two platforms moving up and down, and a large, grassy/dirt platform (like the floor you walk on), You will enter a forced battle against two Boom Primids and many Puppits. After they are defeated, the player can move on. You will walk down a hill to find a Door. When you enter it, you should notice the background is different. If you can compare the both backgrounds, you will be able to recognize them easily in The Great Maze. Also notice the grassy platforms you are on. As you move on, you should hear wind and eventually encounter a Trowlon. Quickly defeat it before it carries you upwards and KOs you. After that Trowlon is defeated, you should notice another Trowlon. After it is defeated, you should continue moving. Very soon, you will notice two Auroros and Primids jumping to your platform from the other side. After all enemies are defeated, you should jump on the next platform, which the floor is like that of the previous part of the level. You will notice some Springs. Jump on them to go very high. Quickly jump to another one. After being bounced by that Spring, move yourself to the cliff on your right. An Auroros is hovering above it. Defeat the Auroros and move on. You should notice a series of grassy platforms. Many Trowlons are around here. You will not notice them until they carry you upwards, so quickly defeat them. At the bottom of these platforms is regular floor. A Ticken is guarding a Turquoise Cube. Defeat the Ticken and bust open the Cube. Then move on to find a platform. Jump on it, Then jump to a series of grassy platforms and regular floor. You will enter a forced battle against Puppits and Tickens. After all enemies are defeated, you should jump to regular floor and move on. You will notice a ruin-like area with a lake behind it. You can hear the lake's water moving if you are quiet enough. Anyway, you will encounter some Primids and a Puppit after hitting a Bomb Block. Defeat them. Move to the next part of the ruin-like area. Hit the Bomb Block and move on. In the previous ruin-like part with the first Bomb Block is a Turquoise Cube. It should give you two Maxim Tomatoes. Now jump to the top of the ruin-like area. More Puppits will fall to earth. Defeat them and fall off the ruin-like platform. Hit the Bomb Block to reveal a Door underneath the ruin-like platform. Enter it.The background is similar to the previous part of the level, and also like The Plain. It can be confusing, as for there will be times when you will mistake it for The Plain in The Great Maze. To tell the difference, notice that there are trees in the background and mountains. There are no trees in the background of The Plain, just lots of grassy land. Anyway, move on. You should encounter many Fire Primids and Feyeshes, as well as Trackballs. Hit the Trackballs to break the Trackblocks. Move on, to eventually find an indoor part. You will encounter a Shellpod. After the Shellpod is defeated, you will encounter another Shellpod. After that Shellpod is defeated, the third and last Shellpod of this indoor part will fall to the earth. Defeat the Shellpod and hit the switch. Four platforms will appear, but you only must use two to reach a ladder. Jump on the platforms quickly before they disappear (they disappear faster on higher difficulty), and climb the ladder. As you move on, you will encounter more Fire Primids, Feyeshes and Trackballs. Hit the Trackballs to break the Trackblocks. Jump to a higher floor, to enter a forced battle against Feyeshes, Fire Primids, and Shellpods. After all enemies are defeated, jump back down to earth, and enter the Goal Door. When you replay this level, right where the first Puppit appears, there should be a Door leading to the battle with Toon Link. When he is KOed, he joins your team. Music *When Link is introduced- Title (The Legend of Zelda) plays briefly. *During the entire level- ''Hidden Mountain & Forest ''plays. *When entered Toon Link's door, the cutscene showing Toon Link's appearance- a part of ''The Great Sea ''plays. *When fighting Toon Link- ''Dragon Roost Island ''plays. Enemies Introduced *Puppit *Trowlon *Shellpod Gallery The Forest-1-.png|Link attacking Puppits in the first part of The Forest. 014-1-.jpg|The cutscene showing Toon Link's appearance. 010-1- (2).jpg|Pikachu below the door leading to the battle with Toon Link. 472-1-.jpg|Link hitting Trackblocks in the third and last part of The Forest. 438-1-.jpg|Link in the ruin-like part of The Forest. 429-1-.jpg|Yoshi at the bottom of the series of grassy platforms with the Ticken guarding the turquoise cube of the second part of The Forest. 389-1-.jpg|Link on the last tree branch of the first part of The Forest. 382-1-.jpg|Link in the hidden door with the Flame Jyk and Orange Cube in the first part of The Forest. 378-1-.jpg|Link near the hidden door of the first part of The Forest. 372-1-.jpg|Link jumping off of a tree branch in the first part of The Forest. 370-1-.jpg|Link jumping on tree branches in the first part of The Forest. Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl